Conventional drawer sliding tracks generally include a mounting bracket to facilitate user DIY assembly and fast installation. References can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,861, 5,387,033, 5,636,820, 5,746,490, and 5,823,648. Some of them include a mounting bracket with an integrated flange or stop member to retain the rear end of the sliding track so that the sliding track may be moved within a limited range without slipping away when subjected to external forces. Some others have bent plates fastened to the mounting bracket to achieve the same result.
Another example is a mounting bracket A made from plastics as shown in FIG. 1 (also referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,502). The mounting bracket A mainly has a mounting plate A1 and a formed shell A2 at the front side to receive the rear end of a sliding track B. The shell has an interior space of a desired width allowing the insert end of the sliding track B to move transversely within a limited range. The shell A2 also has a tab A3 on the upper edge of the opening end that is extended slightly downwards and a sloped ramp A4 on the lower edge to aid the rear end of the sliding track B to enter the shell. The tab A3 on the upper edge can press the sliding track B to form a compressed coupling.
However, the compressed coupling between the tab A3 and the sliding track B cannot withstand great external forces. The sliding track B might separate and break away under external forces. This is especially true when the sliding track B is located in the shell A2 at a short distance. Therefore, there is still a need for an improved design to prevent the sliding track from being separated from the mounting bracket.